Breathless
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Everyone assumed they were together. They had never been farther from reality. What was once had was now lost, and now someone else is the only one who could make her breathless... Oneshot. Johnny/OC/Oliver. Sequel to Pyromania.


**A/N: So I decided to continue Pyromania, to shed some light on the other 'surprise' of Johnny's. Hinted Enri/OC. Please R no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

It was hard being the best friend with a girl he once had history with; a girl that he knew still had feelings for him.

No matter what, Johnny just couldn't force himself to love Aileas any other way. She was his one of his very best friends, the female comfort he could go to when in need of it, and she always knew what to say when Robert, Enrique, and Oliver didn't. Aileas still had feelings for him, and even though she tried to hide it, Johnny knew they still existed.

Back in the sitting room, when they had been talking, she had been touching him. Just a small touch that mirrored how much she still cared for him. Johnny would've never thought he'd see the day when a sweet and tender touch from such a lovely girl would send a wave of awkwardness on him.

Now they were finishing cleaning up the kitchen, for Oliver and Robert's sake, trying to keep Enrique from helping, even though the blond felt horrible for what he had done. Especially since he had pushed his best friend into an angered and irritated state, which was something that was rare for the greenette.

Johnny tossed the dirty rag in the sink, turning a small glare on Enrique, who flinched and lowered his head guiltily.

"You owe me," Johnny growled.

"I know," Enrique muttered.

The door opened and Aileas turned, mauve eyes noticing one of Robert's new maids poking her head in. She had obviously been sent to clean the kitchen, her jade colored eyes blinking in surprise to see it already cleaned. Her chocolate colored locks were worn in a high ponytail, random ringlets throughout it.

"We already took care of it, Shae." Johnny informed her briskly.

Enrique bowed before her, "I am so sorry. I really wasn't trying to wreck the kitchen. I was just…" He straightened up, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing.

Shae smiled at him, "It's alright. This is my job. Thank you for taking it upon yourselves for cleaning, though it wasn't necessary."

"We should head back and make sure Robert hasn't killed Lorain. Or the other way around." Johnny piped up.

Enrique looked like he was going to suggest he stay as he watched Shae moving to readjust some of the misplaced dishes, but the redhead snagged his ear, dragging him towards the door and muttering under his breath a string of Gaelic that Aileas blushed at, especially at some of the explicit colorful names Johnny had come up with for the blond.

Aileas didn't go to follow immediately. Instead she lingered at the island of the kitchen, picking up an egg beater, and turning it just for fun. Her golden brown hair glowed in the lighting, tendrils and her bangs framing her face, for she wore it bound back in a plait that fell to her shoulder-blades.

"Your friend, Enrique?" Shae said uncertainly a second later.

Aileas jumped, "Oh, he's not my friend. Well, not really. Lorain and I only know Johnny. We just met the others today. Well, Robert and Enri, really." She was rambling now, her face growing warm. "I've met Oliver before."

Shae giggled, "I was just going to ask if he's always so awkward around girls."

"Huh? No. That's not like Enrique at all. He's usually all charming and the whatnot." Aileas frowned, "Strange. He seemed almost scared of you."

Shae smiled at this before she turned to leave, "Thank you, Aileas." She left the kitchen, leaving Aileas to her thoughts.

The brunette sighed, feeling slightly depressed.

She knew Johnny and her were over.

However, why did her heart decide to pick up speed upon sight of him, and how come his woodland scent made her weak in the knees? She couldn't help wanting to wrap her arms around him and kiss him like all the times they had when they were younger. They had grown up together, had history together.

Aileas swore she had fallen in love with him when they were merely children.

When he had broken up with her, it had torn her apart. When he had walked away from her, he said his last goodbye as the young man who cared for her more than just a friend. The six-month song still was still in her life.

She tried to forget, get him out of her head, but the memories wouldn't fade. She could run, she could hide from her feelings inside, but the pain wouldn't go away.

Johnny McGregor had been her first love.

Everytime she heard his name she wanted to cry half the time. The pain still ran deep. She was sure he had found a girl to fill her empty space, leaving her stuck with the love they had shared that time couldn't erase.

"Why are you crying, _cherie_?"

Aileas blinked rapidly, realizing that tears were in fact leaking from her mauve colored eyes. A pair of gentle and tender hands cupped her face, his thumb brushing away the tears. She stared up into beautiful eyes the color of amethysts, seeing they were shining in concern.

Oliver blinked a few times, noticing the signs of heartache and loss immediately just by looking at Aileas' face.

Everyone assumed they were together…

Oliver knew better than that. Johnny wasn't very open when it came to his relationships. Robert and Enrique weren't even aware of the fact that Aileas and Johnny had history together, that the young girl still loved him even though her love for him had faded for the most part.

Even their close friend Lorain didn't know the full story…

Oliver did, and that was by accident. He had overheard Johnny beating himself up one night a few weeks ago over not being able to return Aileas' love. He couldn't help how he felt, or in this case, didn't feel.

It wouldn't be right just to be with Aileas' to make her happy if his heart wasn't in the relationship. Johnny actually was sensitive, deep down, and Oliver knew that he did love Aileas', but not in the way she still loved him.

"Shh… it's alright, love." Oliver breathed, wrapping his arms around the young Scot girl, and pulling her close.

Aileas felt herself blush as Oliver's scent and warmth enveloped around her. He smelled sweet, a blending of sweet scents that she couldn't describe. Her lips formed a smile as her forehead pressed against his chest, her fingers clutching the soft material of Oliver's shirt as he comforted her.

A sweet scent for a sweet boy…

"The hardest part is when everyone else thinks we're together…" Aileas choked out. "And as much as I've tried to move on, I find myself wanting Johnny back. I just wish I knew what I did for him to leave me."

Oliver threaded his hand through her silky, golden brown locks, eyes partway closed as he looked down at her, his other hand lightly tracing her back slowly.

"You can't help how you feel, Aileas. Johnny didn't want to lie and say he loved you back when he didn't. That would've been wrong and he would've been taking advantage of your feelings, and that's not how Johnny is." Oliver felt his lips form a small smile, "Enrique on the other hand…"

A soft giggle escaped Aileas through her tears. She lifted her head, mauve eyes meeting amethyst slowly. Oliver sat down in the chair beside her, scooting it closer so he could place his arm around her, pulling her close.

"You'll always have my shoulder to cry on, Aileas."

"Why though? No one else has ever treated me like this before…"

Oliver frowned.

No wonder Aileas hadn't let go of Johnny and was clinging to a lost, broken love that could never be mended.

Johnny must've been the only one who expressed true interest in Aileas in a long time…

"Because you are a very sweet, very beautiful girl, and I would like to see you happy." Oliver admitted.

Her face dusted with a light blush, "You think I'm beautiful?"

He gave a slight nod, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I never get real compliments…"

Oliver made a face. That wasn't right. Everyone needed at least someone to tell them they were beautiful, to open their eyes when they thought otherwise.

Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and Oliver found Aileas as beautiful as the hills of Scotland themselves.

"Thank you, Oliver. I really am happy to have you around."

Oliver smiled at her.

He made her happy…

And that made him happy.

Aileas surprised him by singing softly a second later, her thoughts painfully on Johnny.

"'I don't if it's right or wrong, somehow I'm weak and strong. Find myself on the run, but where do I belong? It's hard to believe that one day you're here, the next you were gone. It's not that clear for me to see why you had to leave…'"

Oliver turned in his chair, his knees brushing against Aileas' as he rested his forehead against her temple. Aileas felt his hands take hers in his own, holding them just to let him know he was there, that he wasn't going to leave. She glanced up at him from under her lashes, seeing the sweet and sincere look in his eyes.

"How is it we're still both alone?" Oliver whispered. "Such a sweet girl… you just deserve to love and be loved back."

"As do you, Oli." Aileas muttered.

Oliver bit his lip as the thought hit him, the impulse strong.

Why could he, the crying shoulder, have this girl beside him? 

Yes, he knew she still harbored feelings for his friend, but there was enough room in her heart for her to grow to care for him.

He could be the one to finally help her get over Johnny…

All he had to do now was offer.

"What about me…?" Oliver whispered. "Would you be willing to try?"

Aileas blushed in shock, "You like me too?"

The 'too' tacked on her sentence revealed to Oliver that taking the risk was the right thing to do.

"Of course I like you, Aileas, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm damaged goods…"

Oliver shook his head and closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Aileas'. Her mauve eyes closed as well.

"Damaged means you can be repaired… and I will do anything to heal your broken heart, love."

She didn't know where the words came from, but they fell from her lips in a trembling whisper.

"Then kiss me…"

His eyes opened slightly, seeing the dusting of the blush on her face, before he placed his hand at the nape of her neck, her plait brushing against his hand as he did so. Tugging forward gently, Oliver's lips captured Aileas' in a gentle and sweet kiss.

And in that one moment, Aileas realized something.

No matter how passionate and fiery Johnny's kisses once more, they never took her breath away like this kiss did.

Oliver Polanski was the one to make her breathless…

His lips pulled away, lingering only a few inches away, and their eyes opened simultaneously.

"Do you want me, Aileas? Just say you do and I'm yours…"

Aileas tried to get her breath back, it taking a second before she was able to breathe, "I want you, Oliver…"

Oliver leaned over and kissed her again, "Then I'm yours…"

He was the one who made her completely breathless.

He was the one who could love her as more than a friend and not let his feelings slip away.

"Don't run away, I want to stay as long as I can be with you…" Aileas smiled softly.

Oliver pressed his forehead against hers once more and giggled, "I'm not going anywhere, Aileas."

She took his words to heart, the very thing he was mending just by a simple touch.

"I know we'll be forever," Aileas whispered, closing her eyes.

Oliver blushed and felt his heart burn with passion upon hearing these words.

He wanted nothing more than that.

* * *

**ETP: Hehe it was originally Johnny/Aileas too. How ironic that the Frenchie got the girl in the end. Please R no flames.**

**Musical Inspiration: Breathless – Cascada**


End file.
